


WonderTrev got more time - I fixed it guys

by glowandgo



Series: Diana and Steve have more time [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), WonderTrev - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxious Steve, Crying, Diana and Steve, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, No explosion, Steve Trevor Lives, diana x steve, here i fixed it haha nothing happened don't be sad, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowandgo/pseuds/glowandgo
Summary: Steve takes a risk and lands the plane because he doesn't want the last thing he'll ever do to be hurting Diana. He returns to the site where Diana has succesfully beaten Ares, but finds her in very bad condition. There's angst, but in a good way. And of course a lot of feelings and fluff because those two need a lot more time indeed.





	WonderTrev got more time - I fixed it guys

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Wonder Woman for the second time and I'm still not over it. So here's a fix it where no one has to die and my two babies are pretty anxious but ALIVE. Hope it does the same for you as it did for me ;)

After Steve landed the plane safely, the bomb squad ordered him to get as far away as possible so they could defuse the time bomb. He took a horse and rode back to the smoking, smoldering mess that Diana had left behind. At first, he was afraid. Petrified even. What if? What if he decided to live but she decided saving the world was not her purpose after all, like she'd said on the tower? 

But he kept reminding himself that he'd seen the determination in her eyes when he said his goodbyes. She was ready to complete her task and kill Ares, the God of War. He still couldn't believe he had actually witnessed a goddamn Greek God. He should have believed her. She could do things he'd never seen before. She was faster, fiercer and stronger than any man or woman he'd heard of. She was unreal. And if she proved that there was more to this world than he'd ever known, why couldn't her story be real? He'd wanted to believe, but the idea of ancient gods being responsible for all the evil in the world had been too much for him. He'd witnessed enough to believe this war couldn't be the work of a god. It was the problem of mankind itself. Even the best people weren't entirely good, even if they wanted to be. The only way to fight the cruelty was to be cruel yourself. 

He'd always liked to think of himself as a good man. He fought for the defending side, he never killed if not necessary and he tried to do the right thing, no matter how dangerous or naïve it was. He'd die defending his allies. However when the time finally came, the only thing he kept thinking about were those beautiful brown eyes, full of worry and for a moment even the tenderness he'd seen only once before. The idea that he'd never see them again hurt. It hurt so bad he started thinking that maybe he didn't have to die tonight to be a good man. 

He'd tried his best. He hadn't done nothing. He'd done his something. For years, he had given everything he could to make a change. He had almost died more times than he could count — gladly. All to help bring an end to this terrible war. Was that not enough? Was he destined to pay the highest price as well? The echo of Diana calling his name caused something inside him to snap. However how much it would make him hate himself, he couldn't do it to her. He just couldn't. It was selfish and dangerous and weak, but he didn't want the last thing he'd ever do to be breaking this woman's heart. He'd rather have her hate him forever because of his cowardness than to hurt her. 

And so he'd called in his location and landed the aircraft with skill. With that, he took an enormous, awfully selfish risk, that could end in the deaths of hundreds of people in nearby villages. But there was some time. The two hours they had left was the time the plane would've needed to fly to London.That gave them a chance. When he got sent away, he protested.  But, as the leader of the bomb squad had shouted to him, he'd only cause a distraction and prevent them from doing the best they could. They'd taken the extra time to send squads to clear the area before the diffusing started. And here he was, alive, steering his horse towards the destructed site. As if he hadn't disappointed himself and everybody else enough, he was selfish enough to pray that Diana was alive. Because he needed her. He needed her more than anything. Maybe, if she'd forgive him one day, he could explain that he did it because of her. That he could not die knowing how much he'd hurt her. And selfishly, how badly he wanted more time with her. 

When he passed the molten, curled back mess of metal and barbed wire that was once the entrance of the terrain, he felt the greatest relief in the world. The Germans had pulled their gas masks off. They sat together, guns yards away and showing more feelings than he'd ever imagined them to have. Young boys that were barely adults sat together, crying or staring at one another. Older men seemed to be astonished. They didn't even look up at him. Altogether, it seemed they had all stopped fighting. And that could only mean one thing. He spurred his horse, closer to the giant, smoking hole in the ground where God knew what happened. He looked around, called her name, yelled her name. No answer. When he got near the crater, he heard a familiar voice shouting.  
'Steve! Mate! Yer alive! Come see Diana!' Charlie was sitting next to an alarmingly still body. On his sides were Sammy and Chief, and their faces were an open book.

A cold, heart wrenching feeling almost got the better of him. He made his horse go even faster and jumped off once it slowed down near the edge of the crater. He lost his balance, but rolled through his fall and got up in the same movement. The fear was a familiar feeling. The pure fear for someone else however, was new. The stress of losing her made him fall to his knees when he saw her laying too still. The others backed away as he put his hands in his hair.   
'Diana,' he whispered desperately. He put his hands around her face. 'Diana,' he spoke again, louder this time. There was no response. She couldn't... he had chosen to live for her. He'd risked hundreds of lives to stay in one world with her. But how could he ever live without her? Had the fight taken too much? Ares was defeated, but how much had she given? He couldn't live with the idea. He didn't want this to be real.  
He yelled her name while shaking her shoulders, hard but carefully. Her head stayed on the ground, muscles weak. He felt so many things. White hot rage, fear, but most of all, devastating pain. Why? Why did it have to end like this? Had they survived and fought everything for this? After all she'd done, didn't she deserve better? He felt his eyes turn hot and wet. It had been years since he last shed a tear. Maybe even a decade. But he couldn't care.  
'Diana!' He yelled again. 'Wake up. Wake up, please. I need you.' He put his head on her chest, hid his eyes from his friends. He'd never hurt like this. And then he heard it. It was weak and soft and almost unhearable. Her heart was beating. She was alive. She was alive! If her heart worked, she was going to get better. She'd heal. As long as she was alive, she'd stay alive.   
'Oh my god,' he whispered as he looked up and pushed a back strand of hair the was stuck to the side of her face.  
'You're okay.' He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. He turned around to the other guys. 'She's alive!'   
Sammy sighed and threw his hands up in the air. Charlie just smiled and looked lost like always. Chief came closer and kneeled next to Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder. Steve had no idea how long it would take, but he knew that she'd be okay. He leaned down again and held her face, caressing her cheekbones and kissing her forehead telling her he loved her, in case she didn't hear or processed it the first time. 

He had no clue how long he waited, but after what seemed to be hours, he felt a soft touch on his hand. Surprised, he backed away from her face and looked at his hand. Her long, cold fingers were on his. He didn't say anything and grabbed her hand tightly, waiting for her to open her eyes. With a soft groan, she finally did. Suddenly he felt anxious. What would she think of him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! There'll be more!


End file.
